The fight! a short action fic
by Astrike
Summary: Let's see how Joe the new ed the fullmetal alchemist does against Beta? No flaming please! REVIEW!


Author's notes: Don't get too confused! (Lol) Enjoy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed/ Joe, but I do own everyone else (all from Sorry if you like Al, but he is not in this one.

It was a party at Ruby Tuesday's, and nice conversations were going on. Judgment, Beta, Joe, and Athos had decided to eat outside of the restaurant for the fresh air. The sideway, was close by allowing a lot of space too. This made the perfect place for relaxation.

Beta smiled as he laughed three times, a single ha at a time. He smiled, "See guys? That's three l.o.l.s rolled into one!" Joe (The Full Metal Alchemist) gave him the look (--) and said, "Beta is such a little kid…" Judgment laughed, and pointed to Beta, "Either that, or he's the smallest of the three magnet warriors!" He began to laugh so hard, he started to cry.

"So not true people…" But Beta's words fell on deaf ears as the rest of them joined in the laughing spree. Athos paused to catch his breath and said in a nerdy voice, "Valkrion RULEZ!" Suddenly the gang to an even worse state of laughter as Beta popped a vessel. "I AM NOT OFF OF THAT SHOW YOU GUYS!" Joe s ed and pointed his pinky at him, "Oh yes you are, and by the way, can you please show us that little transformer trick you do with your brothers?" Judgment smiled as he looked at Beta, "It's not his fault he's the smallest of the magnet warriors."

Beta's self control snapped as he rose into the sky "That's enough! You're going down!" Beta began to charge at Joe, but Athos quickly stood in his way and tried to calm him down him. "Can't we all just get along?" Beta flew right up to him as he said it, and gave him a glare of death. Athos touched his two index fingers together and walked slowly out of the way. "Please, never mind me, carry on then."

Joe walked forward to engage Beta, smiling. "Well I might as well play with the Baby magnet warrior." Joe clapped his hands together to signal a transmutation. Beta noticed this and flew closer to him taking his shoe and sock off. "Oh, put a sock in it!" Joe hit the floor, and in seconds, a giant rock Chimera seemed to leap out of the sidewalk and swallowed him up. "Hey Beta! How's it in ther-pfft!" Beta's hand reached out of the Chimera's mouth. The sock was thrown into Joe's mouth as Beta climbed out of the frozen Beast, which by now was just a statue. "I warned you before hand I was going to do it." Joe tried to shut his mouth, but it was too late. A little bit of the sock landed in his mouth and it caused him to nearly faint with disgust. Joe looked up at Beta with a nasty scowl. "You stuck your sock into my muth, which is wrog on so many levels?" Beta tilted his head up and placed his hand on his cheek. He gained a madman's smile as he gazed at Joe.

"Muth? Wrog? I know of no such words, it seems like you need a lesson in grammar pipsqueak."

A vessel popped.

Joe walked over to the hovering Beta and grabbed is foot out of the air. He then pulled it down and began to slam Beta into the ground repeatedly. "I am NOT short! And don't you ever say I am again you little pixie!" Beta regained his senses after the fourth hit to the ground. He flew up, pulling up a very angry Joe on his foot. "Begone Knave!" Beta said, as he flung him to the ground. "It's time to take this to the next level of fighting!" Beta's hand reached for an invisible sword. The air around his hand became increasingly violent, and a blade appeared out of thin air.

Athos turned around and sat down, ignoring the battle which was now creating quite the traffic. Many people had turned and stared as the two fought, including Judgment. "Hey that's not fair, you're cheating!" He began to walk closer but Athos stopped him. "Well don't kill yourself over those two; they do that all the time, besides our food is being served." Bloody turned around and saw the waitress serving the food. "What about their food Athos? We can't just leave it out to sit." Athos grew a smile and looked at Judgment "What food?"

Beta smiled "Heh, don't blame me if you didn't come prepared. After all, all is fair in love an-""Oh, cut the crap!" Joe clapped his hand and touched a nearby lamp post, transforming it into a sword. "Let's get this over with already." Beta scowled and flew straight at Joe at top speed. "See how you like this shrimp!"

Beta slashed vertically at Joe, but it was blocked and stopped dead in its track. Joe smiled "not much power you got there buddy." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." While Joe was focused on blocking, Beta leaned over and bit his hand, causing him to release his control over his sword. Beta then brought his arm down for a second strike when Joe Bit his hand, causing to yelp in pain. Joe could only watch as Beta hovered away, looking for a new strategy. "You're not getting away!" Joe charged after him with inhuman speed. As he drew nearer, Beta threw the blade straight for Joe's heart and laughed like a maniac. Joe dodged it by jumping sideways, and he grabbed the sword from the ground. "Let's see hw good your sword is?" He slashed his sword at Beta and missed, but then he hit Beta with his own blade. Beta laughed as the blade went right through him and disappeared. "Did you really think my own blade would go against me?" As if by magic, the sword appeared in Beta's hand, which was in turn being swung down on Joe diagonally with full force. Joe was able to bock it, but having already slashed at Beta, his arm was in an awkward appearance. As soon as Beta realized this, he applied more and more pressure to the slash, and in turn, Joe's block weakened. "Having a little trouble? I could make it a lot easier if you give up. Joe looked up at him with disgust, "do you truly believe I would do that?

Joe was losing, but he clapped his free hand with his blocking hand. "You cat touch the ground or anything else without breaking your guard Joe, so I don't see alchemy as an option." Joe laughed, "Who said anything about hitting the ground?"

He touched the blade, causing it to brake into two pieces. Beta picked up the piece with the handle, and tried to stab him with the weapon. When he missed, he faced Athos and Judgment, and they looked like they were eating off of every plate they could get their hands on. "Wait a second! I think Judgment and Athos are eating our food!" Beta was caught off guard as Joe kicked him down to the ground, temporarily disabling his ability to fly. "Stop lying! They would never do that!" Joe rushed forward, with his sword directed straight for Beta. Without the ability to fly, Beta put his hand in the air, and with a few seconds, made another sword. Joe acted like he was going for Beta's legs, so Beta crouched to block. Joe jumped over Beta and kicked him in the back, causing him to make a new streak in the pavement. When he got up, Beta aimed for the automail and hit it with it with full force, causing Joe's arm to fall to its side, paralyzed. "Heh, looks like you won't be using that arm for now mini me (Austin Powers lol)." Joe took his other fist and punched Beta with astounding force, and caused him to meet the pavement again. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you down there, and maybe I can get Gamma to get you up?"

Beta staggered up as he looked at Joe, and was now determined to get him. He made darts out of the air and proceeded to throw them at Joe. "I don't think you can dodge that one shorty." However, Joe clapped his hands together, jumps out of the way, transmuted the sidewalk into a half-pipe, runs up it and jumps high in the air, heading straight for Beta. "Guess again!" Beta took a defensive stance as Joe neared him. "We will see!"

"ENOUGH!" A man walked out of Ruby Tuesday caused Joe to look his way, making him fall out of the air. "You two did enough damage already, and my restaurant won't stand another second of it, so go fight elsewhere!" He turned away as Joe stumbled up to look at Athos and Judgment to see how they were doing. "What in the world are you two doing!" Beta lowered his sword as he looked at Joe with an 'I knew it' look. "I told you…" Joe turned to them, and looked at them with a murderous look. "Oh, so this is how you repay me? Let's see how you like it? How about it Beta?" Beta turned toward Athos and Judgment, who were trying to get rid of the evidence by shoving it underneath a plant nearby. "Why not? They do kinda deserve it." Beta charged forward, along with Joe with a big smile plastered on their faces. Judgment backed up. "Wait second guys! Athos pulled me into it!" He looked for Athos, but all he saw was the door into the Ruby Tuesday closing with a thud. "You know what? That's just wrong." Beta laughed. "Don't be such a little kid."


End file.
